


【授翻/奇异铁】Hard Lives,Hard Choices/艰难生活，艰难抉择

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [2]
Category: The Adventures of Captain Marvel (1941)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, IronStrange family, M/M, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 04:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Peter在一次任务中受了伤，而Tony和Stephen找到了该如何应对的方法。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Hard Lives,Hard Choices/艰难生活，艰难抉择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard Lives, Hard Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825174) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：嘿伙计们！这是一个小短篇，关于我想象的Tony会有的作为长辈的焦虑。希望你们喜欢。

Tony正站在一间房间外头，耗尽了身体里每一盎司强大的自控力才忍住没冲进去。他的手一直在颤抖，不由自主飞快地来回踱步，等着Stephen出来给出诊断。Peter，这个笨蛋孩子正躺在床上，血迹斑斑，伤痕累累，带着脑震荡，而Strange要进一步检查他是否还受了其他更严重的伤。

装甲之前做的快速诊断已经证明了他的发现，尽管如此他还是不太确定。他立即打电话给Stephen，而对方立刻通过他那明亮的旋转着的传送门出现了，脸上带着和Tony如出一辙的沮丧和想要杀人的表情。他的医生只是摆了摆手作为问候便立刻投入了工作，Tony则心甘情愿地退开，很清楚自己现在的状态只会分散爱人的注意力，让Peter的情况更危急。

他知道Peter之前和在银行抢劫的一伙人打了一架，但事实证明了他们不只是普通的坏人。其中一人显然拥有能力，而另一个则持有某种先进武器，本身并不麻烦，但是有组织、有备而来的。一想到他们可能一直就在等着孩子的出现Tony就感觉心跳加速。他已经设法控制了那种先进武器，但有能力的那人逃走了。Tony感觉体内有什么东西在抓心挠肝让他想要召唤出装甲这样就可以找到那个人并将其撕成碎片。事实证明这个主意相当引人，距离事故发生仅过去了半个钟头，并不难被找到，而他肯定能保持低调直至警察介入。对方驾驶车辆逃逸，但是辆笨重的旧货车，很难超速行驶。Tony思考了一会，沉浸在这种分心之中，但正当他准备向Friday询问最有可能的路线和废弃点的时候，Stephen大步走出了房间。

Tony的所有注意力都集中到了爱人身上，大脑则在对方开口之间努力判断起情况有多严重。他注意到Stephen手上的鲜血，比往常显得更为震撼；Stephen面色苍白，带着严肃、疲惫的表情。Tony感到有什么抽紧扭曲了，就和Rodney瘫痪那时的情况相似。

Tony艰难地吞咽着，伸手抓住了Stephen的肩膀，感激斗篷并没有试图把他甩掉。“情况怎样了Stephen？他会没事吗？”他嗓音中的紧张似乎吸引了法师的注意，而对方最终还是转向了他。

“操，抱歉Tony，是的，他当然会没事的。”他把Tony扯进怀抱，用手臂紧紧地拥住。Tony感到体内所有紧张情绪开始慢慢下沉，只剩下疲惫的浪潮，然后大声松了一口气。

“谢谢，非常谢谢你。”Tony喘着气说道。

Stephen后退了一些，依然神情严肃，“你不必谢我，Tony，我和你一样关心他。我会尽我所能帮助他，帮助你。这并不是件苦差。”他浮现出沉思的表情，过了一会说，“不过如果他总是不断让自己陷入这种境况，那可能会变成苦差。”

这是个挺差劲的笑话，但Tony仍然欣赏它。他让自己露出一个紧绷的微笑然后朝着角落里的椅子走了过去。Stephen的双手仍然在颤抖。Tony第一次意识到自己将对方拉进了一些与魔法无关的任务里，而他无法坦诚地说他对此感到内疚。

“他怎么了？”Stephen一坐下Tony就问道，而对方闭上了眼睛。

“你关于脑震荡的判断无误，另外还有三根肋骨断裂，手腕骨折，以及一些瘀伤。”Tony点了点头，装甲已经告都诉他了。“至于神秘伤害，似乎是某种毒药。”Tony的脸显然白了。Stephen睁开眼睛，温柔地抚着他的腿安慰他。

“没事的Tony，我处理好了。这种毒药是慢性的，剂量小的只会让人头晕，最多有可能导致昏迷。这让他们能轻易抢劫这些银行。不幸的是在Peter试图阻止他们的时候吸了一大口。”Tony握紧了拳头，大脑立刻又回到了找到那个人然后让他受苦的计划上去。

“对大多数人而言那可能已经使他们心脏停摆了，”Stephen继续道，“但是，Peter显然不属于大多数人。”Tony紧张地笑了一下。

“他的身体有惊人的再生特性，而某种程度上将他放倒的毒药实际上有助于他的身体恢复。今晚我会看着他，到了早上毒性应该就会消失，脑震荡也会愈合。虽然他应该至少一周内都没法逞英雄了。”

“他这辈子都别想再逞英雄！”Tony咆哮道。在得知Peter会安然无恙之后他终于对这孩子的愚蠢行为感到了愤怒，并且打算在可预见的将来把这孩子软禁起来。他可能还不得不让Friday搞个最好的降噪耳机以隔离孩子不可避免的哀诉。

Stephen笑了出来，Tony瞪着他，“我是认真的。”

医生耸耸肩道：“你现在是认真，但无论你制造多少聪明的小牢笼他都会找到跑出去的办法然后继续成为蜘蛛侠的。”

Tony眯起了眼睛，Stephen则转了转眼珠。“Tony我知道你害怕什么，我也一样。”他的语气变得严肃起来，Tony发现自己不由自主向爱人倾身靠过去然后伸出一只手轻轻握住了对方的手。“但就像我们对这个星球担负着更大的责任一样，他也是如此。比起宠着他、阻止他使用能力，我们更应该专注于 **教会** 他。无论有没有我们他一样都会去做，但和我们在一起至少还可以帮助他、 **救下** 他。他对你非常崇敬Tony，他想成为你，即使你认为这是件坏事，可我认为这正是他在成长成人的绝佳迹象。”Stephen用睿智而犀利的眼神望向他。

Tony对此并无赘言，他当然还没法同意其中的大部分内容，考虑到让Peter面对整个世界以及那会带来的所有弊端都违背了他的每一项本能。但Stephen的话让他很高兴地发现或许，就是或许，他不必独自面对了。Stephen摇了摇头，很清楚Tony在脑子里想些什么。他最近很擅长于此。

“好了Tony，”他的声音温和而柔软，沉淀了远超他实际年龄的包容，“你可以在我休息的时候先看着他。如果情况有任何变化就喊我。”

Tony朝他微笑着，然后站在那里轻轻地吻了一下他的嘴唇，希望那传达了自己是多么爱这个法师的讯号。这是时隔多年之后Tony第一次在心口再感受到这种可疑的感觉，让他想起了一段久远的过去。让他想起了那时，他曾有一个家，他被爱，也爱着。


End file.
